


New invention

by WindFireWheels



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Digestion, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Reformation, Size Difference, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: Originally supposed to be a collection of stories, but instead I just decided to make it a two part story. And yes, there will be more vore stories~So, Lan decides to make an invention that can shrink and grow anything he desires but someone walks in on him.Both chapters have been added but I'm dumb and forgot how to mark it as complete
Relationships: CinnamonChocolate, Dark Blues | Dark Protoman.EXE/Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari
Kudos: 7





	1. 'New invention'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh- I have a vore fetish and uh-
> 
> Forgive me
> 
> Also hmu with any Kiyo(Danganronpa) X Reader or Raika(Megaman) X Reader ty
> 
> I'm being sucked into the Danganronpa fandom 
> 
> Inspired by Nothinmate2 on wattpad btw

Lan was testing out a device that practically mimicked Harmonys ability to change sizes. He was surprisingly intrigued in that singular ability, wanting to change sizes himself but alas, He won't be given the ability. He's always been a little inventor, or at least since all this dragon stuff has been happening, and has invented a bunch of little things, but this has been his biggest project. The fact he liked Harmonys size change ability wasn't the main reason, But it was also because of his vore fetish. The one thing Lan has always wanted is to be inside of someone's belly, or to at least be inside of someone's mouth. Since he has recently started sketching, he'd draw himself in all sorts of vore situations, whether it was inside someone's mouth or inside someone's belly, there was quite a bit but he was always prey. 

He wouldn't 'jack off' to it or have any dirty thoughts about it, he'd just think about being eaten. The thought of a warm, slimy place to be in really calmed him down, as he goes through alot more stress nowadays. He'd just love to be shrunken down, licked and then eaten, soon being let out again. He's tried asking his NetNavi, Megaman, to eat him shortly after his confession, but the offer was politely declined. Lan had actually invented a battle chip that allows NetNavis to eat other.... Navis. He's always wanted to try it out on Megaman, but he knew that Mega might hate him afterwards so he didn't do a thing. The invention was now complete. "Time to try it out!" Lan pointed the device at himself, an image of him appearing on the device as he pressed a button, shrinking himself to about the size of a small, plastic doll. "Wow! It really works!" He began to touch the surrounding area, which was his desk "But.... I think I Should've tried it out on something else, first." Lans eyes then looked at the blue device, which still had a picture of him on it "Lucky it's still got me registered.... I'll have a look around first before I turn myself back..." He then walked all over his desk, admiring what it looked like at his height.

He quickly hid behind his monitor when he heard a noise. It was someone- or something- forming in his room. No NetNavis could other than Megaman, but it barely looked like Mega, so who could it be? That question was of course quickly answered when Lan noticed the figures long, spikey grey hair. "What the-!? It can't be..." He whispered, shocked "He can't enter the real world.....". The figure began to look around Lans room, first going for his bed, lifting up the messy sheets. He heard the person growl something incoherent as they continued to search, soon coming across Lans desk, where he was hidden. That's when Lan noticed it was who he thought.... Dark Protoman. He gasped, but quickly covered his mouth. "Hmm?" Dark Protoman must've heard his gasp, reaching his hand to where Lan was hidden, but he was barely touched. Lan gulped, slowly trying to run away, but when he did.... He was noticed, and was tripped up by the Navi, as DP put his hand down infront of the boy. 

As Lan had fallen on Dark Protomans hand, he was Lifted up infront of the males face. "Now how'd you get so tiny~?" He laughed, jokingly as he dropped Lan onto his hand. "I-I was just testing something out...." Lan replied, sweatdropping "Now, can you uhm.... turn me back?" He then pointed at the device he used to shrink himself, which Dark Protoman only picked up. "I'll think about it...." Dark smirked, looking at the remote "How do I even work this thing?". "There's a button on the side which toggles Micro, Macro and Normal sizes. You press the middle button, then aim the sensor at me and press the big button in the middle to turn me back!" Lan explained. "Hah, no." He placed the device back down "I think I'll keep you like this for a little while longer~". "Eh? What do you mean?" Lan looked up at Dark Protoman, tilting his head. 

"Mmmm.... you'll see~" Dark Protoman then sat down on Lans bed, giving the small boy a little prod "You look small enough to eat". "E-eat!?" His face was more shocked than it was when he saw DP enter his room. Dark nodded, licking his lips and inching Lan closer to his mouth. Instead of backing away, Lan scooted towards Dark Protomans mouth, trying to get it open. "Eager, are we~?" He chuckled, giving Lan a big lick. "I'll only do it if you don't digest me!" Lan said, wiping off some saliva. "I wasn't planning on doing that anyways" Dark Proto rolled his eyes under his shades, opening his mouth and letting his tongue roll out of his mouth, with Lan instantly climbing onto it. "It's so soft...." He said, rubbing his hand on it, with the tongue coiling upwards and Dark Protoman closing his mouth, letting his tongue fall back down. Lan was rubbing himself against the darkloids tongue, allowing Dark Protoman to enjoy his taste even more. 

'I never thought that this would happen to me....' Lan thought, giggling slightly. Dark Protoman began to almost chew, but made sure Lan wouldn't get crushed. Lan found himself slowly slipping towards DPs throat, Dark obviously noticing. "Hah.... uhm.... i-im.... I'm not quite ready!" Lan yelled to his predator just before he was swallowed. After a while of waiting, he reached his soft, squishy and slimy destination. Dark Protomans stomach. The sight was actually rather fascinating to him, but the sounds where uncalled for. The small 'groans' and stuff where not what Lan expected to here, but he has listened to a few vore audio things. Meanwhile, Dark Protoman was giving himself some belly rubs, noticing the small bulge Lan made. "How adorable~" He grinned, letting out a small burp "Maybe I can grow him a little...." then, his attention was drawn over to a little 'instruction manual' Lan had made for his invention.

He walked over and picked up the manual which where just pieces of paper stapled together, of course, and he opened it, soon finding out there was another thing to toggle Lans size. Dark Protoman wasn't too sure if it worked, but he gave it a shot, pointed the remote-like device at his small stomach bulge and successfully made Lan a little bit bigger, the bulge increasing in size. "It really works, eh~?" He gave it a small pat, watching his prey purposely squirm around inside of him, walking back to Lans bed and laying on it. Lan was actually enjoying his time inside of Dark Protoman, knowing how to satisfy him from how much he's read and seen about vore, hoping that he'd also be spared. He then heard the snores of his predator, as Dark Protoman sounded like he fell asleep. Lan had to admit that it was rather cramped, but it was actually really nice..... now if it was just a little less slimy. After a while of squirming, he felt tired and fell asleep.

The next day, Lan awoke, still inside of Dark Protoman, but he had to admit it was still nice. He was a little smaller than he was when he fell asleep, but that was probably so he'd be coughed up more easily. He then noticed the walls, or at least the walls above, would occasionally squash in, so he decided to push back. "Oh, you're awake~?" Dark Protoman noticed Lans push, giving him a little poke back. "Yeah, I am!" He giggled "Can i be let out now?". "After you give me some more satisfacation~" Dark rubbed his belly some more, waiting for some squirms, which where happily given to him "You're good, y'know that?". "I didn't know that" Lan smiled, happy that Dark Protoman was satisfied "Was that enough?". "Yes, it was...." He thanked Lan, soon coughing him back up and returning him back to his normal size. "Speaking of thanks I have to thank you for finally allowing me to live out my fantasy of being eaten alive, or rather.... 'vored'" Lan nervously chuckled, watching Dark Protoman walk over to his PC "Will we be able to do it again sometime?". "Sure~ Feel free to let me know when you do but just know that in our future battles I won't go easy on ya!" Dark laughed, dissapearing into the CyberWorld. 

"Hah.... I won't go easy on you either.." Lan had a confident smile on his face, thinking about the battles they'd continue to have.


	2. Turning the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an absolute clusterfuck

Lan appeared to be modifying another new invention. This time, it was somewhat supposed to control stomach acids or make a certain target immune to it. He had two apples out, both for the separate settings. Once complete, he directed the device at one of the apples, of course giving it stomach acid immunity. He then got his shrinking device thing and shrunk both of the apples, eventually swallowing them. "Okay, now to see if it works...." Lan pointed the shrinking device at his stomach, making both the apples grow to the point they actually bulged in his stomach "Maybe I could shrink something down that actually moves...." he says before getting the other device, pointing it at the two apples and pressing a button, watching as one of the apples just completely dissapeared. He then snapped his fingers, and since he had his necklace on, the surviving apple appeared on his desk. It was barely harmed by the acid and heck, there wasn't even any acid on it. 

With that, he got rid of its immunity, shrunk it and swallowed it again, this time growing it bigger inside of his stomach. "Damn.... being pred is actually fun sometimes" Lan chuckled, patting his unusually large belly. He decided to lay down on his bed, with his devices at hand for anything that he would like to do. Of course, he had used the device to digest the apple. Sometimes, Lan thinks about how he even managed to make it work. He then remembered an incident that happened a while back where he was eaten for the first time. He loved it, but ever since then he's always wanted to be a predator..... to some live prey. "Hmm?" He heard a small noise before seeing a figure enter his room "Oh, it's only you" Lan sat up, looking at the figure- Dark Protoman. "Yeah, it's me" Dark Protoman said, walking closer to him and sitting on the bed. "Hey.... this is a weird request but... can you kiss my cheek?" Lan suddenly asked, causing Dark Protoman to suddenly be a blushy mess, planting a small kiss on the boys cheek. "Why such an odd request?" Dark looked surprise, but gave Lan another kiss. "Okay.... so... I really like you.... ever since you ate me I've been developing feelings and-" Lan was cut off by a kiss on the lips. 

"I was hoping that you'd like me back...." He chuckled, with Lan suddenly being underneath him, being.... tasted. "You're not gonna eat me like this, are ya~?" Lan teased, exposing more of his skin, and taking off his vest. "Unlike you, I'm actually able to~" Dark Protoman laughed, giving Lan a little look-see inside his mouth. "Will you let me out later?" He asked, inching his head closer. "Wha- of course I will!" Dark Protoman then took Lans whole head in his mouth, starting to swallow. He was glad that his prey was willing, and knew he was going to be satisfied once Lan had been fully swallowed..... which he was? Lan was surprised that he was. "Are you okay after that?" He asked, squishing his hands against the walls of his predators stomach. "Yeah, I'm completely fine." Dark Protoman gave his belly a gentle pat, sloshing it around. 

"Thats good.... now then..." Lan eventually began to somewhat massage the walls of Dark Protomans belly instead of willingly struggle, with DP moaning with pleasure. "This is more pleasure than I've felt before...." He layed down on the bed, almost as if he where reliving the first time he ate Lan, giving himself some more belly rubs. "Huh? I can actually feel the rubs this time...." Lan rubbed his face up against where DP was rubbing, getting even more rubs from him "I kinda want you to squish...". "Squish? Like this?" Dark then carefully layed on his stomach, his stomach walls being squished against Lan. "Yeah.... like that!" He giggled, squirming around more, soon giving the Darkloid a 'belly massage'. "You're good~" Dark then began to somewhat rock his stomach, Lan of course loving it. Dispite the fact they where 'enemies', Dark Protoman was going to keep Lan safe no matter what. Eventually, the rocks and squishes stopped and Dark just sat down, with his belly movements ceasing. He knew that Lan was just tired, giving his belly some nuzzles and rubs before hearing a tiny growl.... the growl being Lans stomach "Hungry, are we?" He chuckled, getting ready to let the boy out.... but that was going to be a mistake. Once let out, Lan reached for his shrinking device, pointing it at a very confused Navi. 

"You're not going to..... are you?" He tilted his head, eventually shrinking down. "I-im sorry...... I just wanna.... do something..." Lan apologised, picking him up carefully, and eventually getting the other device to give him stomach acid immunity. "Ah.... I.... it's... it's fine, Lan. Just do whatever, without chewing, of course" Dark Protoman was going to be unusually willing. Lan nodded, opening his mouth for him to see partially of where he was going, which he climbed in to. Lans mouth was rather warm, slimey, dark and smelt like curry, but Dark Protoman could handle it. He was soon being licked all over, slowly slipping closer to the back of Lans mouth. Soon, he slid down Lans throat with unusual ease, and fell into his stomach. "Wow.... it's nice and roomy in here~" Dark commented, running his fingers gently across the walls of Lans stomach, making the boy twitch from the unusual feeling. "What did you do just now?" Lan asked, slowly going to sit on his bed, placing a hand on his stomach. "I just wanted to feel your stomach from the inside...." He continued to try and satisfy Lan from within, which was unusually succeeding. "H-Hey.... can I just..." Lan then grew DP just a little bit more so he was now making a stomach bulge, which also visibly moved. 

Now that the 'darkloid' was larger, it was more easier for Lan to feel pleasure. "I think I should be a pred more...." He moaned a little. "Well, I don't really mind~" Dark chuckled, nuzzling the walls "It's really comfy in here, anyways....". "Oh.... I guess you can stay there for a little longer" Lan smiled, snuggling up under his douvet. "You know what we're going to do later, right?" Dark Protoman asked. "Vore date?" Lan replied, with him confirming the 'Vore date', Lan letting out a small satisfied hum from his imagination. He imagined how the date would go down, with just the two eating dinner and what not, before Lan becomes 'apart' of said dinner. Of course, that was just a small wish he had, but was most likely going to ask Dark Protoman to make it happen.

"So.... uhm... I-I guess you can just let me know when you want out.." Lan sat back down on his bed(if he wasn't already, I'm kinda dumb and I forgot), somewhat purring from satisfocation "Wait, since NetNavis live in homes now.... do you have a home?" He suddenly asked. "Unfortunately, I don't. I've been trying to get one, however all my requests get denied because of who I am" Dark Protoman replied, sighing "Fuckin' people these days...." "Well.... you are pretty evil so..." He looked up, away from his stomach. "What? Not even my own boyfriend thinks I should get an apartment?" Dark said sarcastically, pinching the walls a little. "Ow! Don't do whatever you just did!" Lan huffed "T-that really hurt!". "Let me get an apartment and I won't do it again~" He smirked. "Fiiiine" Lan whined "I don't even know how, that's the thing". "I can secretly live here" He suggested, with Lan.... agreeing?

Anyway, Dark Protoman felt a somewhat boiling and bubbly feeling at his feet. "Hey, you're kinda digesting me right now!" He called out, with Lan eep'ing and teleporting Dark Protoman away "Thanks...." He sighed, noticing that his feet where actually completely fine. "You're welcome" Lan giggled "Now to get you back to size" He picked up his shrinking device, pointing it at Dark Protoman, the darkloid growing back to his original size. "Finally! I didn't really fancy being an ant for much longer!" Dark laughed, with Lan rolling his eyes as he was tackled "Now about that vore date~". Let's just timeskip to the date, where Lan and DP are at some fancy resturaunt somehow. The two had gotten themselves some curry, since Dark Protoman didn't know what to get for himself. 

"Okay.... uhm... I don't really wanna lay in curry.." Lan said, remembering that they where including some vore on their date. "Ill digest it before I eat ya, don't worry" DP replied, finishing his curry. He then snapped his fingers and the food quickly began to digest, leaving little to no trace behind. "Should I get a second stomach specifically for you?" He asked, with Lan nodding "It's possible for me to do so, anyways". "For now.... I'll just stay in your actual stomach" Lan smiled a little, going over to Dark Protoman with the shrinking device. Lan then shrunk himself down, DP picking him up and tasting him. "Good~ still full of flavour~" He gently placed Lan on his tongue, starting to 'chew', but didn't chew Lan. After a while, he tilted his head back and swallowed, letting the tiny boy slip down his throat. 

After a while, Lan ended up in the stomach, feeling himself grow back to his normal size. "Huh? Why'd you-" "I just felt like it~" DP chuckled, patting his belly "You're able to create the cutest and biggest belly bulges~". "Oh, I see" He started to rub his face against the walls, making DP twitch from satisfication. Lans eyes widened when he suddenly heard gentle groans and churns... that didn't sound good. "Mmm? Something wrong?" Dark Protoman asked, noticing that Lan stopped rubbing. "I think you're going to.... d-digest me.." He whimpered, feeling a small tingly sensation at his feet. "Fuck!" 'God, I'm glad I got that new function installed' Dark wasn't able to stop the digestion process, hearing Lans cries and whimpers as he was being broken down into goop. Once he was fully digested, DP held out his hand and a chip formed in it.... with a picture of Lan?

"Ah, it works... but can I bring him back is the real question" He then closed his hand on it and placed it next to him, watching it grow and somewhat turn into Lan. "Ugh... my head hurts..." Lan grumbled, rubbing his head. "Yes! It worked!" He smiled uncontrollably, bringing Lan in for a sudden hug, which was declined. "N-no... leave me alone... you said you'd never digest me.." Lan started to cry again, DP wiping his tears away. "Hey, accidents happen.... I was planning on trying it out on Chaud, but now that I digested you by accident, I know it works" Dark Protoman kissed the boys forehead, hoping to calm him down in some way "Even if I did digest you on purpose, I'd always bring you back.... I promise"


End file.
